Commandant Sherlock
by mangafana
Summary: Et si Sherlock, intrigué par la guerre, s'était engagé dans l'armée ? Et si John et lui s'étaient rencontré en Afghanistan ? One-shot yaoï jxs


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : commandant Sherlock

Une petite fic sans prétention, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ah, si, un truc, il y a des auteurs qui disent qu'ils prennent toutes les reviews, du moment que c'est constructif … ben c'est pas mon cas. Une gentille review, sinon, pas de review du tout. Merci.

John inspira un bon coup. Il se redressa, carra les épaules et toqua à la porte. Il attendit le « entrez » et tourna la poigné.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il se mit au garde à vous et salua :

« Capitaine John Watson, médecin militaire, à vos ordres, commandant. » Déclara le blond d'une voie forte en se mettant au garde à vous pour saluer.

Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à la réaction qu'il obtint. L'homme assit à son bureau et la tête dans la paperasse, se contenta d'un « ennuyeux ! ».

John sursauta à cette réponse pas du tout militaire et ne su pas quoi faire … rester au garde-à-vous ? Se mettre au repos ? Il était face à un dilemme.

Finalement, il décida de rester au garde-à-vous en se raclant la gorge.

L'homme en face de lui sorti la tête de ses papiers en soupirant pour le regarder. John se senti littéralement scanné. Cette étude dura 2 ou 3 minutes puis l'homme dit :

« Repos, capitaine. Vous savez ce que je déteste plus que d'obéir aux ordres et le sable dans mes cheveux ? La paperasse ! C'est un vrai fléau moderne. En temps normal, je ne m'en occupe même pas, mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que si je ne le faisait pas un minimum, on allait me renvoyer à Londres, donc … »

A l'ordre de repos, John s'était détendu et avait mis sa casquette sous son bras, restant malgré tout au repos réglementaire. Il se prit également à regarder l'homme qui s'était enfin levé de son bureau. Jeune, plus que lui d'une bonne dizaine d'année, si ce n'est plus, grand, bien plus que lui, mince, voir squelettique, au vu de ses joues creuses et de ses pommettes saillantes, deux perles grises en guise d'yeux … et effectivement, il comprenait pourquoi l'homme devant lui se plaignait du sable dans ses cheveux, vu sa coupe pas du tout militaire. Il avait les cheveux bouclés et épais … pas du tout réglementaire.

« Alors, John Watson, natif de Londres, qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené en Afghanistan après une blessure à l'épaule gauche, est-ce le fait que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec votre famille ou avez-vous reçu des ordres pour me surveiller ?

-Que ?...

-Non, inutile de nier, je sais tout.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'ai été blessé ? Je ne suis sorti de l'hôpital qu'hier avec mon nouvel ordre de mission pour venir ici … et c'est moi qui ai mon dossier ! » Dit John en lui tendant une grosse enveloppe à soufflet qui semblait bien remplie.

L'homme en face de lui fit un geste de la main vers son bureau pour qu'il l'y dépose et répondit :

« Il n'y avait rien de pus facile à déduire, vraiment. Pas besoin de lire un dossier pour ça. Quand vous avez dit votre nom, j'ai su qui vous étiez, vraiment, notre nom est connu dans l'armée pour être celui d'un idiot courageux parce qu'il n'y qu'un idiot qui se prendrait une balle en plein échange de tir avec les insurgés, pour soigner un jeune première classe. De plus, quand vous vous êtes mis au garde à vous, vous avez crispé votre épaule et fait une petite grimace. Au moins, comme ça, je sais que vous êtes la personne que vous prétendez être. Quand à votre famille, et bien, normalement, quand on a eu la même blessure que vous, on est réformé, mais vous voilà, c'est donc qu'on vous a laissé le choix entre revenir et resté. Vous êtes revenu donc vous n'avez personne qui vous attend à Londres, donc vous ne vous entendez pas avec votre famille … ou vous n'en avez pas … et donc logiquement, on vous a confié une mission et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous retrouvez dans mon bureau le lendemain de votre sortie de l'hôpital. Quelle est votre mission, docteur Watson ?

-… soigner les blessés et assurer un soutien psychologique.

-Moui, ça c'est votre mission officielle, mais celle officieuse, que vous tenez d'un homme obèse, quelle est-elle ?

-… il n'était pas obèse … Je dois m'assurer de votre bien-être … vérifier que vous mangez … assurer le lien entre vous et vos hommes.

-Pourquoi avoir accepter ?

-Vous l'avez dit, rien ne m'attendait à Londres et je ne m'entends pas avec ma famille … et cette personne m'a proposé une compensation financière substantielle pour quelque chose que j'aurai fait gratuitement et de bon cœur, donc …

-Vous n'avez pas de compte-rendu à lui faire ? Ça m'étonne.

-Il en était question mais j'ai refusé.

-Bien … au moins, je n'aurai pas à vous tuer.

-C'est déjà ça de gagné. Alors, qui est cette personne ? Il se disait être votre meilleur ennemi mais ces ordres étaient en contradiction avec ce qu'il disait.

-C'était mon frère. Contrairement à Londres, ici, il ne peux pas me faire espionner par des caméras de surveillance alors il m'envoi des espions. Généralement, je trouvais une raison de les renvoyer mais je vous aime bien, vous pouvez rester.

-Trop aimable. Vous pouvez dire que dans ma famille on ne s'entend pas, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux … Commandant. » Se rattrapa John quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué de respect à son supérieur depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je vous aime bien, John, vous pouvez m'appeler Sherlock.

-D'accord, Sherlock. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez me laisser faire mon travail correctement ?

-Votre travail auprès des hommes, oui. Mais ne me maternez pas … même ma mère ne l'a pas fait, alors ne commencez pas.

-S'il s'avère que je me rend compte que vous ne mangez pas, je le ferai. C'est mon travail de médecin !

-Grrr, formidable.

-… Bon, si c'est tout …

-Non, ce n'est pas tout. Vous qui venez de Londres et qui êtes en Afghanistan depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

-Euh …

-Les rumeurs ? J'aime entendre les rumeurs me concernant, elles m'amusent.

-On dit que vous êtes en fou génial … ou un génie fou … de toute façon, il n'y a pas de différence.

-Oh au contraire, un génie fou est un génie qui a des idées folles et un fou génial est un fou qui a de temps en temps un éclair de génie. Alors, que dit la rumeur ?

-Les deux en fait.

-Oh, je suis vexé.

-Pour lequel ?

-… Les deux, en fait …

-Haha.

-Et que dit-on de plus ?

-Que vous êtes un stratège de génie. Que vous êtes capable de décoder n'importe quel plan de l'ennemi, n'importe quelle stratégie. Mais on dit aussi que vous êtes inhumain et que vous vous fichez des pertes.

-Tout est vrai ! (Regard choqué de John) certaines pertes sont inévitables mais je les évite au maximum sinon les hommes vont finir par se rebeller contre moi et il faudra que je discute avec eux après. Beurk.

-On dit aussi que vous êtes un vampire !

-Peuh, ridicule !

-Pourtant, vous êtes grand, le teint très très pâle et si maigre, vous êtes l'archétype du vampire. Est-ce que vous avez déjà sucé le sang d'un de vos hommes ?

-Sucé, oui, mais pas du sang.

-Quoi ? » Demanda John, étonné.

« Non, rien. Allez vous couchez, John. Votre épaule doit vous faire mal après avoir voyagé dans un avion de cargaison. Nous nous voyons demain.

-Je passerai vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner, Sherlock. » Dit John en sortant sous les grognements du commandant.

John soupira en posant son paquetage sur son lit. Sa chambre, petite mais confortable et surtout individuelle, se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. C'était plus pratique pour lui, il serai directement sur place, s'il devait surveiller des patients ou s'il était appelé en urgence en pleine nuit.

Cette première rencontre avec son nouveau commandant avait été explosive, mais très intéressante. Lui aussi, il l'aimait bien, il était différent de tout ses autres gradés qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul. Bon, il n'était clairement pas proche de ses hommes et avaient un raisonnement assez inhumain, mais John était sur qu'il réussirait à le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla à 7h00 et décida d'aller faire le tour de la base en courant. Il prit juste le temps de boire un jus d'orange en bric qu'il avait dans son sac, ainsi qu'un petit gâteau et parti.

Il repéra ainsi tous les bâtiments de la base et sa structure. Il passa devant le bâtiment de restauration et s'arrêta pour repérer les horaires. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée, il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud et pour courir, c'était l'idéal. Il croisa plusieurs militaires faisant aussi du sport, répondant à leur salut bien qu'il savait qu'ils devaient se demander qui il était. Il se fit d'ailleurs arrêter par des hommes en patrouille qui, ne le connaissant pas, voulaient vérifier son identité. Mais ce n'était pas inhabituel et ça ne dérangea pas John. Ça lui permit même de trouver une bonne excuse pour reprendre son souffle, car avoir été hospitalisé lui avait fait perdre son endurance et il savait qu'il devait se ménager.

En rentrant à l'infirmerie, il trouva le cahier de consultation qu'il avait laissé en libre utilisation devant l'infirmerie, rempli avec 3 rendez-vous dans la journée. Il avait cru comprendre que le précédent médecin était parti depuis 2 mois.

En rentrant, il trouva la porte ouverte et rentra. Il fut apostrophé par une voie féminine :

« Vous êtes qui, vous ?

-Capitaine John Watson, médecin militaire. Et vous ?

-Ah, excusez-moi, monsieur le médecin, je suis le second maître Mary Morstan. Je suis une des infirmières de la base. Je ne savais même pas que vous deviez venir.

-Je suis arrivé hier soir, assez tard.

-Ok, alors c'est vous qui avez laissé le cahier de consultation dehors ?

-Oui.

-Il ne faut pas faire ça. Les gens vont s'inscrire, si vous le faîtes !

\- … mais, c'est le but.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est moi qui tiens le registre.

-Mais étant donné que vous ne saviez pas que j'arrivais, vous ne m'avez pas prit de rendez-vous et je n'aurai rien fait de la journée, alors que là, j'ai 3 rendez-vous.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne, ici !

-Et bien c'est comme ça que JE travaille. Maintenant que vous avez en main mon carnet de rendez-vous, je compte sur vous pour m'organiser une réunion avec tout le personnel médical dans la journée. Prévoyez 2h minimum.

-Bien monsieur le médecin. » Dit Mary, visiblement vexée en prenant le cahier et en tournant les talons.

John prit ses affaires de douche dans son sac et parti prendre une douche en pensant à cette Mary. Il sentait qu'il aurait du mal, avec elle, elle semblait vouloir lui imposer sa façon de faire et ses idées et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais bon, il avait toujours su comment se faire adorer des infirmières avec son charme légendaire alors allait bien réussir à l'amadouer … mais pas trop, quand même. Il avait bien vu le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Il se faisait une règle de ne jamais avoir de relation avec un subordonné et de toute façon, il n'aimait même pas les femmes. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Il sorti rapidement de la douche et, à moitié habillé, en pantalon avec juste une serviette autour des épaules pour éviter que les gouttes ne mouillent son torse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il trouva la porte à demie ouverte et s'approcha doucement, ne faisant pas de bruit.

Il était sûr d'avoir fermé sa porte à clé … il poussa doucement la porte et remercia le ciel qu'elle ne grince pas. Il vit alors le second maître Morstan en train de fouiller allégrement dans son sac personnel. Il s'appuya contre le battant de la porte et demanda :

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en criant et en se retournant d'un bond, prise en faute. Elle évita son regard et essaya de bafouiller une justification pas du tout crédible et de toute façon, inaudible.

« Vous et moi, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre. »

Mary se renfrogna.

« La clé de ma chambre. » Exigea John en tendant la main.

« Je n'ai pas …

-Ne mentez pas j'ai trouvé une clé sur la porte en arrivant hier soir et en partant courir ce matin ou quand je suis allé à la douche, j'ai fermé à clé. Voici ma clé, donc, soit vous avez crocheté ma serrure, soit vous avez un double. Alors ?

-Tenez ! » Dit la jeune femme en lui tendant une clé, toute penaude.

John l'essaya sur la porte, histoire de vérifier que c'était la bonne clé, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Alors, vous comptez me dire ce que vous faisiez ?

-je … j'essayais de trouver votre ordre de mission. Je trouvais étrange de ne pas avoir été prévenue alors je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien là ou vous deviez être.

-Oh c'est trop gentil à vous de vous assurer que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'être trompé de base !

-…

-Visiblement vous ne voulez pas répondre, je suis donc dans l'obligation de penser que vous êtes une menteuse et une voleuse donc vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous faire confiance. Quand a été fait le dernier inventaire de médicament ?

-… Je ne sais pas, 3 ou 4 mois ?!

-Oh, formidable, donc si jamais il y a une attaque et que nous devons soigner des blessés lourds, nous ne savons pas ce que nous avons en stock ! Vous faîtes comment pour le réapprovisionnement ? Vous faîtes ça au pif ? Je veux que vous me fassiez un inventaire des médicaments et du matériel que je me ferai un plaisir de vérifier, pour 9h.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas encore mangé. Et ça me prendra au moins 2 heures !

-Il ne vous en reste qu'une et vous garderiez votre nez dans vos affaires, vous ne vous trouveriez pas dans cette situation.

-Mais …

-C'est un ordre. Maintenant, virez de ma chambre et n'y remettez plus jamais les pieds, merci. »

La jeune femme passa à côté de John en le foudroyant du regard mais John s'en fichait royalement.

Il se changea rapidement et alla chercher Sherlock pour le petit déjeuner. Il toqua à la porte et attendit le « entrez » froid du commandant.

Il rentra et soupira, Sherlock était encore à son bureau et il n'avait toujours pas levé le nez vers lui.

John avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière entra à torrent par la fenêtre, éblouissant le commandant qui poussa un grognement. John s'approcha du bureau et cria :

« Allez, on va manger !

-Non, j'ai pas faim.

-Oui mais moi j'ai faim et je ne connais personne, donc tu viens avec moi. Dit John en passant au tutoiement naturellement.

-Tu as l'air contrarié, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien, aller, viens.

-Mais j'ai déjà mangé hier !

-Combien de fois ?

-Le matin.

-Un repas par jour n'est pas suffisant. Tant que je serai ton médecin, tu prendras trois repas par jour. Ordre du docteur.

-John, je ne veux pas !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Sherlock. C'est mon travail de prendre soin de mes hommes.

-Je suis ton supérieur !

-Un ordre médical prévaut sur n'importe quoi. Tu m'obéi point barre.

-Grrr ! » Dit Sherlock alors qu'il était tiré par John hors de son bureau.

C'est une image inhabituelle que virent les soldats de la base, ce matin là. Leur commandant, cet homme lunatique et qu'ils ne voyaient quasiment jamais, était tiré par le poignet par un homme petit et blond, encore jamais vu mais portant des galons de médecin. Ils se dirigeaient manifestement vers le réfectoire.

John entra en traînant Sherlock. Il prit 2 plateaux, posa dessus verres, couverts et serviettes et parti se servir.

Voyant que Sherlock restait planté là, à regarder son plateau sans aller se servir, John revint vers lui et prit son plateau pour y poser du pain, du beurre, de la confiture et un bol de café. Il fit de même avec le sien et, prenant les 2 plateaux, il se dirigea vers les tables.

A l'entrée de Sherlock, tout le monde se leva à grand bruit au cri de « fixe » lancé par quelqu'un. John vit le geste de recul de Sherlock, comme s'il était effrayé et se chargea de dire :

« Repos et bon appétit. » avant d'aller rechercher Sherlock et de le tirer par le poignet, extrêmement maigre, vers la table pour qu'ils mangent.

Personne n'osa s'installer à leur table pour venir discuter avec eux et les conversations revinrent peu à peu, bien que tout le monde soit étonné de voir leur commandant manger avec eux … Cet homme ne mangeait normalement jamais et ne sortait jamais de son bureau !

John, voyant que Sherlock ne bougeait toujours pas, lui beurra et lui couvrit ses tartines de confiture et lui dit :

« Tu m'en manges au moins 2 sinon je ne te laisse pas retourner dans ton bureau ! » puis il commença enfin à manger.

Sherlock grogna encore, mécontent que John lui dise quoi faire. Non mais franchement, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais devant le regard implacable de John, il prit une tartine, l'inspecta, et la porta à sa bouche.

« Et sinon, pourquoi tu es contrarié ?

-Je ne suis pas contrarié.

-Tu sais que je sais que c'est faux, John. Alors ?

-… une de mes infirmières me pose problème. Elle veut m'imposer sa façon de travailler et je l'ai surprise en train de fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles. Elle avait la clé de ma chambre.

-Hum … ennuyeux. Quel grade ?

-Second maître.

-Je peux la faire mettre aux arrêts pour vol, si tu veux.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait volé. Ou alors je n'ai rien remarqué. Je veux d'abord comprendre ses motivations avant de prendre des sanctions.

-Ces motivations sont pourtant évidentes. Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit et sa réputation est arrivée jusqu'à moi, c'est dire si elle y va fort. Elle cherche un mari. Un homme assez riche pour l'entretenir.

-Alors elle s'est trompée de cible. Je ne possède rien.

-Tu es plutôt bel homme. Et tu auras ta pension militaire une fois revenu au pays. Tu es un bon parti …

-Ma pension, c'est pas grand-chose … Attends, tu as dit que j'étais bel homme ?

-J'ai fini mes tartines. Tu passes me chercher ce midi, John. » Dit Sherlock en se sauvant.

John en resta bouche bée devant son café. IL eut un petit sourire et termina son petit déjeuner puis retourna en cuisine.

Il discuta avec les cuisiniers qui lui permirent de repartir avec du pain et de la confiture. Il avait privé Mary de petit-déjeuner mais il n'était pas un monstre, non plus.

En retournant à l'infirmerie, il chercha Mary et la trouva en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme en train de finir l'inventaire.

« Bonjour. » Les deux femmes sursautèrent et si Mary le fusilla du regard, l'autre femme rougie, comme prise en faute, et bafouilla des salutations.

« Et vous êtes ?

-Je suis le second maître Molly Hooper, monsieur le médecin. Je suis votre infirmière de bloc pour les interventions.

-Bien, parfait. Et que faîtes vous ?

-Mary m'a fait remarqué que nous nous étions laissé allé sur les inventaires, alors nous voulions en faire une avant la réunion de ce matin.

-Oh vraiment ?! Et vous avez eu cette bonne idée toute seule, Mary ? » Demanda John innocemment.

Mary eut la bonne grâce de rougir et bafouilla.

« Molly, vous n'avez pas dû avoir le temps de manger, pas vrai ?

-Non, je pensais aller en cuisine demander un en-cas une fois l'inventaire fini.

-Tenez, vous avez de la chance, j'ai ramené du pain et de la confiture. Pendant que vous mangerez, j'espère que vous pourrez m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'infirmerie, et nous discuterons de certains points que je veux mettre en place. »

Molly lui fit un beau sourire en acceptant le pain et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos de l'infirmerie pour parler. Mais John resta un peu et dit tout bas à Mary :

« Il est 8h50, il vous reste 10 mn… »

Après avoir fait le tour de l'infirmerie avec Molly, John demanda à la jeune femme de lui présenter ses nouveaux collègues. Ils retournèrent en salle de repos et elle lui présenta le reste de l'équipe de l'infirmerie. Anderson, chirurgien dentiste de l'armée, un homme très désagréable qui semblait s'entendre comme larron en foire avec Mary, Stamford, un médecin généraliste bon vivant qui semblait sympathique mais qu'il faudrait sans doute booster pour qu'il travaille plus et Valérie, infirmière de bloc, une femme qui semblait très sympathique.

Mary arriva à ce moment là avec la fiche d'inventaire de l'infirmerie et la réunion du personnel put commencer.

John se fit expliquer le fonctionnement de chaque personne et de chaque binôme et discuta avec eux sur l'organisation de l'infirmerie. En attendant, il demanda à Molly, qui était après tout, SON infirmière, de s'occuper de son agenda de rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas que Mary y touche. Ensuite, avant son premier rendez-vous de 14h, il contrôla l'inventaire de Mary et de Molly. Il se fit expliquer le système de commande de la base et signa certains documents, notamment pour sa prise de fonction.

Il alla également faire ses mouvements administratifs et tomba sur une jeune femme fort désagréable nommée Sally Donovan.

Enfin, midi sonna et il alla chercher Sherlock.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit le « Entre, John ».

Il entra et, surprise, ne trouva pas Sherlock seul ! Il était avec un homme, encore jeune mais ayant déjà les cheveux poivre et sel. Celui-ci tenait un calepin dans la main et semblait lui faire un compte-rendu pendant que Sherlock, affalé sur un fauteuil, les mains jointes devant lui en une sorte de méditation, écoutait le récit.

« Ah, désolé si je dérange.

-Non, pas de tout, ce n'est que Lestrade.

-Hé, comment ça, que ?

-Hum !

-Bonjour monsieur le médecin, je suis le premier maître Greg Lestrade, le capitaine d'arme de la base*.

-Bonjour. Dit John en lui serrant la main. Vous savez déjà qui je suis, donc.

-Bien sur.

-ça suffit, les … trucs … sociaux … doivent s'arrêter. Quoi d'autre, Lestrade ?

-Eh bien, 2 autres infos sur les choses qui se disent et se font sur base. Nous avons un nouveau médecin militaire, le capitaine John Hamich Watson, chirurgien de formation et médecin opérationnel. Et la dernière info, vous avez fait une peur bleue à toute la base en sortant de votre bureau, les gens ont cru à un fantôme.

-Très drôle, Lestrade. Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Bien sur, commandant. Monsieur le médecin, c'était un plaisir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. » Dit Lestrade en les saluant et en sortant.

« Il est drôle !

-Oh misère, ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu es adeptes des plaisanteries.

-Rire, ça fait du bien à tout le monde. Tu devrais essayer, je suis sur que ça ferai des miracles sur ton transit !

-Ha Ha ! » Fit Sherlock d'un ton forcé.

« C'est un des espions que mon frère m'a envoyé, mais, même si je sais qu'il lui fait des rapports, il ne me dérange pas parce qu'il me fait aussi des rapports. Sur tout le personnel de la base. Les rumeurs, les actions, les bêtises et les petits travers. Ça m'aide à cerner les gens et il est très doué. Il a dû être policier dans une autre vie. Je lui ai demandé de tenir Mary à l'œil.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé …

-Si, je l'étais. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à la seule personne que j'estime sur cette base, je suis obligé !

-Tu m'estimes ? Et je suis le seul ? C'est flatteur … même si tu ne me connais pas.

-Je te connais, je t'ai observé, j'ai discuté avec toi et je te tutoie et te permets de me tutoyer, crois-moi, je ne l'aurai pas fait si je ne te connaissais pas. Et je te fais confiance.

-Bon, alors si te me fais confiance, debout, j'ai faim.

-Comment peux-tu avoir faim, on a mangé ce matin !

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-N'importe quoi. Manger empêche de réfléchir. Comment peux-tu soigner qui que ce soit en ayant manger.

-Manger m'aide à réfléchir. Vient manger avec moi, ordre du médecin. » Sherlock soupira, vraiment, c'était ridicule cette habitude de manger !

Cela faisait un mois que John était arrivé sur le camp et, comme le lui confirmait Lestrade, tout le monde l'aimait. Et bizarrement, lui, Sherlock, n'arrivait plus à ce passer de lui, au point qu'il l'attendait avec impatience chaque fois qu'il voyait l'heure d'un repas arriver.

Ses habitudes s'en trouvaient changées et le fait de sortir de son bureau 3 fois par jour avait fait perdre à sa peau son teint très pâle. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bronzé, mais il ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre.

Ses hommes, aussi. Le voyant plus régulièrement, ils osaient à présent l'approcher, lui proposant des réunions. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant, mais être avec John l'avait désacralisé aux yeux de ses hommes. Au début, il en avait été agacé, parce que ça lui faisait perdre du temps sur ses déchiffrages de codes et de plans des ennemis, mais il s'était rendu compte que sur 1h de parlottes inutiles à son sens, il avait 15 mn intéressantes. Alors il maintenait ses réunions.

Il était plus proche de ses hommes et connaissait même certains noms des hauts gradés. Il avait même reçu un message de son frère le félicitant pour ses progrès ! Et John et lui ne déjeunaient plus aussi seuls. Quelques fois, Sherlock invitait des hommes à qui il voulait parler, mais pas trop souvent, non plus. Et John ne partait jamais de la table même s'ils parlaient de choses qu'il n'avait pas à connaître. Sherlock faisait une confiance aveugle à John.

S'en était énervant, mais John arrivait encore à le surprendre … lui, Sherlock Holmes, surpris par un petit capitaine blond !

Lestrade avait surveillé cette Mary, à sa demande, et il semblerait que la blondinette ait trouvé une autre cible. Anderson n'était pas trop son type, physiquement, mais bon, un dentiste dans le civil, c'est une bonne position.

Sherlock en venait même à s'inquiéter quand John sortait. Oui, parce que John avait insisté pour sortir de la base et aller en patrouille avec les hommes. Et sous prétexte que dans médecin militaire, le médecin était placé avant le militaire, il tenait à avoir une permanence pour soigner les habitants des villages alentours. Alors John partait un jour par semaine faire des consultations à l'extérieur. Pour assurer sa sécurité, Sherlock avait adapté ses patrouilles pour que 4 personnes les protègent lui et son assistante Molly.

Leur relation semblait vouée à rester telle qu'elle était, et ça ne dérangeait pas Sherlock, mais un évènement avait bouleversé leur quotidien.

Sherlock travaillait sur un plan pour reprendre une ville bien plus au nord, pour un général quelconque et y avait passé toute la nuit sans trouver de solution.

Il n'avait pas sommeil à proprement parlé, parce que malgré les recommandations de John, il n'arrivait pas plus à dormir, mais il était las de ne pas trouvé la solution à ce problème, alors il s'était mit à l'aise et il avait perdu la notion du temps, perdu dans un plan de bataille.

John arriva comme à son habitude, à 7h30 pour qu'ils déjeunent à 8h00. Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son ami, comme il en avait prit l'habitude un jour ou Sherlock avait oublié de lui répondre et ou il s'était fait un sang d'encre. De toute façon, Sherlock n'avait jamais rien dit alors il en profitait.

John ouvrit donc la porte et trouva son ami, allongé sur le canapé faisant face à la porte, totalement nu ! John rougit d'un coup et referma la porte immédiatement. Debout devant la porte du bureau de son ami, John eut un doute, et s'il avait rêvé ? Mais en même temps, depuis quand rêvait t'il de son ami nu ? … non, mauvaise question, il ne voulait pas aller dans cette direction.

Prenant son courage à 2 mains, John rouvrit la porte et regarda doucement. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, pourquoi aurait-il rêvé de ça, de toute façon, Sherlock était bien nu, sur son canapé, dans son bureau.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, John referma la porte derrière lui et rentra dans le bureau.

« Sherlock ?

-… hum …

-Sherlock !

-…

-OH, SHERLOCK !

-John, tu me déranges.

-Et toi, tu es tout nu. »

Ne voyant pas bien où était le problème là dedans, et son plan infaisable aux oubliettes, Sherlock daigna tourner la tête vers son ami et se releva à demi.

« Oui, et alors ?

-Mais … Tu es nu dans ton bureau.

-C'est mon bureau, je fais ce que je veux dedans.

-Mais et si quelqu'un entrait ?

-à part toi, personne n'entre sans frapper, et même si j'avais dit d'entrer, c'est mon bureau !

-Tu n'as pas de chambre ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je devrais en avoir une, tu penses ?

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ou elle est ?

-Je passe toutes mes nuits ici, comment le saurai-je ? »

Sherlock remarqua alors que John était vraiment très rouge et ses yeux n'arrivaient manifestement pas relever les yeux d'une zone de son corps plus au sud.

Mini-Sherlock sembla flatté de l'attention et décida de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Grand-Sherlock su qu'il était flatté et décida de se lever pour s'avancer d'une démarche féline vers son ami.

John n'eu pas de mouvement de recul, contrairement à ce que Sherlock aurai pu penser, et ses yeux voyageaient maintenant sans complexe sur son corps.

Sherlock s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du torse du médecin et encadra le visage du plus petit de ses mains. Avant que Sherlock ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, John lui dit :

« Dorénavant, il n'y a que devant moi que tu devras être nu et ça ne sera que dans la chambre.

-ça risque d'être très monotone.

-… D'accord, ailleurs aussi mais on fermera toujours à clé.

-OK. »

Et Sherlock l'embrassa. Finalement, Mycroft avait bien fait de lui envoyer cet homme, et pour une fois, il le remercierait… peut-être.

FIN

* un capitaine d'arme est une personne chargée, entre autre, de la discipline et de la sécurité sur base.


End file.
